


The Countess And The Whore

by flickawhip



Category: Countess Dracula (1971)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Countess And The Whore

Elisabeth had been horrified to see how the girl was shamed and called all sorts of names, she had stood in her window and watched as the girl hammered desperately on the castle door. She had turned, telling Julie to fetch the girl inside and see to it that she was brought to her. The girl had fallen to her knees, sobbing into Elisabeth's dress. Elisabeth had smiled softly, stroking the girl's soft hair and speaking gently. 

"Hush now, gentle Ziza, hush my sweet... stand and let me see how they harmed you, my poor sweet dove..."  
Ziza sobbed and shook.

"You....you can't…"

She whimpered.   
"Why not, my dove?"  
Ziza snivelled, completely broken. 

"Be...because...because it was.... internal…"  
"Oh darling."

Elisabeth murmured, drawing Ziza up to kiss her gently. 

"Let me heal those wounds for you my sweet..."  
Ziza mewed but let Elisabeth hold her. Elisabeth smiled softly. 

"My sweet girl, come to bed..."  
Ziza mewled and tried to get away.

"No...no I don't want to...no please don't do that to me...please!"  
"Ziza... darling, I only want you safe... you can sleep."  
Ziza crumpled into a heap in a corner and began to wail. Elisabeth knelt, drawing her closer gently, her touch tender on her lover's back. 

"Hush my sweet, hush now, it's okay, I've got you now."

She had moved to slowly pick the girl up, carrying her to the bed, tucking her in and settling beside her, watching over her even as she continued to quietly stroke tears from her face. 

"Hush my little dove, sleep now, I won't let anything happen to you."  
Ziza clung to her as she cried herself to sleep. Elisabeth had smiled softly when she finally slept, stroking her hair.


End file.
